Pet waste bag dispensers are often placed in parks or along trails/walking paths frequented by pets and their owners to make it easy for the owners to clean up after their pets. Known pet waste bag dispensers include metal boxes configured to dispense pet waste bags through an opening in the box. Thus, pet waste bags are readily available to the owner should the need arise.
The pet waste bags are typically available either rolled or stacked. As a result, known pet waste bag dispensers are available to dispense either the rolled pet waste bags or the stacked pet waste bags, not both. Thus, once the pet waste bag dispenser is purchased, the owner or service provider responsible for maintaining (e.g., stocking) the pet waste bag disperser is limited to a single type of bag that can be used with the dispenser. That is, stacked pet waste bags cannot be used in pet waste bag dispensers configured for rolled pet waste bags, and rolled pet waste bags cannot be used in pet waste bag dispensers configured for stacked pet waste bags.
As a result, there is a need for a pet waste bag dispenser that is adapted to store and dispense both rolled pet waste bags and stacked pet waste bags.